Love for an alien
by J-T1000
Summary: Blossom falls in love with a new creature in townsville and it starts reaking havok!Chapter 6 now up!
1. The monster that wasn't their

The scar on his forehead

Authors note:

This is my first fanfic so it's probably not the best but it's cool to me so no

flames,Please.

Chapter one

It was a hot day in townsville and the Ppgs had just left high school for home for the

weekend and they were going to do a search of the the city.

Blossom:Okay girls,Buttercup,You check the hills,Bubbles,you do the beach and I'll

Do the town,Let's go!

So the girls checked their selected places,but blossom Was to much focused on her

her love life so she was to preoccupied to focus and so she banged into something

that wasn't their.

Blossom:What the heck just happened to me?

She looked at this big blotch of ripples in the shape of a man,But it wasn't really a man

It was more of a creature.It suddenly appeared and blossom jumped and slapped her-

self because she thought she was seeing things so she pushed it and it shouted to her

face,She was terrified and realized that it was very much alive,she screamed but no

being could hear but a powerpuff.Suddenly Bubbles and buttercup came right to her

side but were quiet when they saw the creature.It was a about as tall as a normal

man except he was wearing a metal mask and he had all this Armour on him and wear

his chest was it was wire so blossom saw his six-pack and she realized that he was

a normal person in a suit.

Blossom:It's just a man in a suit!

Buttercup:How'd you know that

Blossom:look in his middle and you'll se a human six-pack.

So the three looked and she was right.Till'the creature grabed a spear and started to

attack the girls and slashed buttercup in the stomach.Buttercup sqeuled in pain as it

had bled very badly.

Buttercup:AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

Blossom:Don't worry,Me and bubs here will take care of this guy,Bubbles,Take her to

the professors place and come straight back to help me with this guy...

Author's note:

Okay so it's not that good and it's short but it work's for me.

P.S.If you haven't guessed what creature it is it predator.

Dun dun duuuuun!PREDATOR AND PPG'S CROSSOVER!


	2. waking up in the lab

Waking up in the lab

Authors note:

If I didn't say it in chapter one the I'll say it here,The Ppg's are now 15.

blossom wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a white vest and you can see her

belly,bubbles now wears a mini skirt and a purple shirt,Buttercup wears the

same thing she wore when she got turned into a teen in the episode were they

remember stuff.Authors note.

Chapter 2

Blossom:Okay big guy,Lets do this!

The creature rawed and pulled out a smart disk and threw it at blossom but it

missed her and he caught then she flew to him and tried to punch but she

missed because it jumped up at the right time and she flew into the wall but

then bubbles arrived and shot the creature with her eye beam and it fell to the

ground knocked out.

At the professors lab

Buttercup:Is it Okay professor?

Prof:It's fine,Just relax

But the professor was wrong,It was deep,Very deep,And it needed over 80

stitches on it and it was bleeding very badly.

The two other girls burst through the roof with the creature asking if the prof

could tell them what it was.

Professor:It a predator,Or at least I think it is.

Blossom:It looks like a human

Professor:It is

Blossom:Weird

Professor:Let take this suit of.

Underneath it was a teenage boy with green eyes and brown/blond hair and was

very strong.

Blossom:He's just a boy!

Professor:Yup,Let's leave him here for the night so I can do her stitches

that night

Predator:mmmmm,mmmmm,mmmmm.

Flash 


	3. The fight and the flashback

Chapter 3:Flashback.

Flash 

It is on a remote planet somewhere in the universe were a boy has just been

drooped of at left only with a spear and a smart disk.All of a sudden giant like

scorpions start to attack him and he start to attack and then...

flash 

Predator/Boy:Rawwwww!(Sounding like the Predator that dropped him of at the

Planet)He started to look around were he was.He was sweating in panic and

looked around to see were his suit was.He got up and walked over to it and was

about to put his suit on when blossom opened the door to lab and looked at

him.She was in love.She wanted to see what he sounded like so she asked him.

Blossom:Hello,Can you speak English?

Predator:Yes.

Blossom!

Predator:Surprised?

Blossom:Kinda,So why are you killing?

Predator:It was how I was brought up.

Blossom:Killing,Who would train you to do something so horrible!

Predator growled at her and said:Your the first person who's talked to me in a

civilized way...

Blossom loved him saying that but she wished that was the end of the sentence

Predator:...Such a pity I now have to kill you!

Blossom was shocked,Die?

The predator pulled out it glave and started to fight blossom with it and what

hours of fighting were actually ended by predator slashing in the arm.She fell

to the ground in pain.Then The predator jumped out of the window and made it

to the top of a skyscraper and rawed.(by now he has his suit entirely on)

To be continued...


	4. Grounded

Chapter 4

Buttercup,bubbles and the professor burst through the door to see what had

happened

Blossom:Help!

Buttercup:Blossom,Are you alright?What did this to you?

Blossom:The boy at the desk.

Buttercup:The kid who did this.

Buttercup showed her her stitches.

Blossom:Yes

buttercup:Why that little son of a b...

Blossom:Don't hurt him!

Their was an strange silence in the room.The Professor asked her.

Professor:What's got into you!Why did you come into the lab so late at night

without my permission!Their is a lot of villains who were just for you to leave

room!Your grounded,Now,Whats wrong with your arm?

After he treated her wound she was put back to bed but she couldn't sleep,She

kept thinking about that boy.Then she made up her mind,Tomorrow she would

break out and look for him.Little did she know that was a mistake she wouldn't

forget in hurry...


	5. Lookin' for trouble

Chapter 5

Lookin' for trouble

The next day blossom broke out of her room and started to look around the city

To see if she could find that boy but she didn't no that the predator was really

stalking her.She flew to city hall to ask how things were but she was interrupted

the noise of ms.bellum shouting at the mayor.She went in.

Blossom:Is everything okay? 

Mayor:no its not,turn to the news.

Blossom picked up the remote and changed to the news.

Anchor woman:In other storys another body has been found skinned and hung

from the the tower of townsville,Experts read that this was a drug dealer named

Jonson Hartman who had been giving out drugs over 2 years and...

Blossom turned of the tv

Blossom:I have seen enough.

Mayor:Who could of done this?

Blossom fell to the floor sobbing,She knew who did it.

Blossom flew out of the city hall and after two hours of looking for it she gave 

but then she spotted something in the garbage she flew over and it was the boy

she was looking for.

Blossom:Wait,Don't hurt me,I just want to know your name.

He looked confused,His name?

Predator:26111

Blossom thought,26 in the alphabet z so it began with a z,1was the first so it's

za,11 is k so she called him Zak.

Blossom:Zak! 

Predator:Hmmm,Yes,the alphabet.

Blossom:Don't kill me please.

Predator:I have too.

Blossom:You don't! 

Predator:I don't?

Blossom:No you don't! 

Predator:Please,Blossom,do teach me how not to kill! 

Blossom: How did you know my name?

Predator:This mask tells me what your thinking.

Blossom shuddered,What if he saw what she thinking the night before,When

thought about making out him.

Blossom:...Um...Sure,I'll teach you!


	6. Near death to buttercup

Authors note:Sorry for not updating this for so long,But I might as well now,I'd like to thank...

Lil Fang ,CamillaMB and secret murder.

Disclaimer:I don't own PPG's or Predator and all that jazz.

Chapter 5:Training

On top of a deserted, Blossom was teaching him some stuff about how not to be evil.

Zak:You still don't get it,do you?I kill 'cause its like a hunting trip,You get it?

Blossom:I suppose,But we'll try.

Zak:Sigh

After TRYING to get him to stop killing,Blossom and Zak went to the creek when all of a sudden,

Buttercup came out and began to shout.

Buttercup:What the hell are you doing with my sister?

Blossom:Well,You see...

Buttercup:Zip it,Red,I'm kill this guy!

Blossom:Don't!

Zak put his arm across her.

Zak:Stay here,I'll take care of this.

Buttercup:Come on!

Zak pulled out his maul(He is still fully suited)And let of a raw,Buttercup full toward him,But missed

and flew right into the wall.

Buttercup:Ow!

Zak walked up to her and puled out his maul and started slicing at her flesh.

Blossom:Nooo!

Zak:What?

Blossom:You've nearly killed her!

Zak:Don't worry,Watch.

Zak pulled out a small needle and pushed it into buttercup.

Buttercup:Eeeeee,AAAAGGGGHHH!

Blossom:What's happening!

Zak:Her wounds are healing.

Blossom:How?

Zak:It's called a medicomp,A healing charge.

Blossom:Amazing!

Zak:Tis'

Buttercup got up

Buttercup(To her self as she walks away):You win this time.


End file.
